midwesturbanagfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Choices: Organic vs. Conventional, Fresh vs. Processed
Two main choices consumers face when choosing the sources that their food comes from are fresh vs. processed and organic vs. conventional. The decision often comes down to a combination of availability, nutrition and safety. 'Fresh versus Processed' Availability When it comes to fresh vs. processed foods, convenience is the main factor. The availability of certain fresh foods depends on location and season. Many consumers are not willing to cut an item out of their menu just because it does not grow in their region or is out of season. One example of this would be bananas. In contrast, food fresh in the Midwest ranges from fruits and vegetables to fish to cheeses. Local fruits and vegetables include cherries, sweet corn, beets, broccoli, grapes, apples and more. These produce items typically have a limited growing season, anywhere from two to six months. The main local fish for the Midwest is walleye. Both Minnesota and Wisconsin provide the region with local cheeses, from sharp cheddar to artisan blocks.1 While the Midwest does offer a variety of fresh foods, there are still many items that are not available fresh and locally. The bitter cold winters also shorten growing seasons and limits availability. Nutrition After convenience, comes nutrition. This factor is more complicated; whether fresh or processed is more nutritious depends on certain conditions and especially on time. Fruits and vegetables are most nutritious when consumed raw and shortly after they are picked. This is because nutrients decline after the food has been harvested. If thefood has to travel a long way , it will lose nutrients. Preserving can be beneficial as it helps food lock in nutrients that would normally be lost as time goes on after harvesting. If preservation is done quickly, it can sustain some of the nutritional value of a food item. The process of preservation, however, can decrease the nutritional value. Most preservation processes, such as freezing and canning, involve the use of heat, at least initially. This heat reduces the amount of nutrients in the food item. 2 Organic versus Conventional Safety Perhaps the most popular choice in food today is organic vs. conventional food. The factors that go into this decision include safety and nutritional value. In most aspects, organic food is considered to be safer for the health of humans. Organic food is grown without the use of synthetic pesticides, hormones, antibiotics and a variety of other chemicals. This means organic food has lower risk of pesticide contamination, about 30 percent lower. Organic food, however, is not always completely pesticide free. Additionally, the FDA has guidelines on safe chemical levels that all foods must meet, so dangerous food cannot be sold. 3 Nutrition Recently, popular belief has been that organic foods are more nutritional than conventional options. Several groups and supporters claim that organic food has higher amounts of nutrients, vitamin and minerals. However, at least one recent study done by Stanford University in 2012 shows that organic and conventional foods are comparable in nutrients. Organic foods do not have a higher amount of vitamin, minerals, protein or fat, the only exception being phosphorus. There is no strong evidence of a nutritional benefit to eating organic. 4 ---- 1 “Midwest Local Foods State Guides." About.com Local Foods. http://localfoods.about.com/od/MidwestGuides/ (accessed March 12, 2014). 2 Raab, Carolyn . "What Counts? Nutrients in Fresh and Preserved Fruits and Vegetables." Oregon State. http://extension.oregonstate.edu/nep/Reports/fruit_veg_summit/what_counts_fact_sheet.pdf (accessed March 12, 2014). 3 Brandt, Michelle . "Little evidence of health benefits from organic foods, Stanford study finds." - Office of Communications & Public Affairs. http://med.stanford.edu/ism/2012/september/organic.html (accessed March 12, 2014). Category:Food Category:Organic